So In Love!
by TheRandomPencil
Summary: A collection of stories inspired from the multiple love quotes contained in the gift book of the same name, "...so in love!", by Helen Exley.


_**Hi there, readers! Perath is here once again! I've finally decided to start this series! I've also made up my mind to write stories based on the qoutes in the order they are in the book! So here's a short story on the very first qoute of this gift book! Also, would you look at that! It' the first straight story I'm writing!**_

* * *

 **"[Love] is a short word, but it contains all: it means the body, the soul, the life, the entire being." ~Guy De Maupassant**

 _Len aimlessly walked around the park. He had been thinking of a certain blue haired girl from his school. He and the girl have been close friends since they we're first years and now that their graduation is nearing, he finally decided to confess his feelings._

 _His problem was, how? He contained so much feelings that he doubted the word 'love' would be enough to express it. His feelings were overflowing and really, he feels as if he could express it with more words than one._

 _Love was a mere four letter word. How could it possibly express the tens and thousands of emotions and feelings he had? He thought of that but at the same time, love was the only word he can think of. There was no other word he could think of that matched his very feelings._

 _He felt so conflicted._

 _As he continued to walk around the silent park, he heard footseps trailing behind him. He was pretty sure who it was but he was wishing, deep inside, that she doesn't appear now._

 _"Leeeeen-kun?" a girl, the owner of the footsteps, called out to him._

 _He stopped, took a very deep breath, and decided to finally turn to the girl._

 _"...Lapis?" Len finally accepted the girl's presence. Of all people he could run into, it was the person who happens to be all over his mind at the moment. Seeing her isn't really helping his mind calm down. "What are you doing here? Are you alone..?"_

 _"Ah.. about that.." the girl, Lapis, turned away from him and pouted, saying, "Shion-senpai promised me ice cream but then he got scolded by Meiko-san to go back to the dorms."_

 _"So he left you?" he mentally cursed at the ice cream loving boy for leaving a girl alone in the park. "Did he invite you? If he did, he's such a jerk for leaving you, that Bakaito."_

 _"That's not it." she looked down sadly. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with the daylight, showing her emotions right through the windows of her soul. "That's.. not right.. After all, I asked him to come with me and he kindly complied despite his busy schedule."_

 _"...Ah.. Sorry.." he looked away apologetically. He knew the girl he had all these feelings for liked their senior and friend, Shion Kaito. Even though he already graduated and is busy, he still manages to keep in touch. Such sincerity is quite difficult not to like._

 _"I really am bad with stuff like this." she stretched her arms up, smiling widely. "I guess romance just isn't for me. I mean, I don't actually have the initiative to talk to people. I'm usually mistaken as cold and distance because I'm quiet with strangers.. I'm not even pretty. I guess I just don't have a prince charming in this life."_

 _"I'll be your prince charming." he got struck by courage and moved up a level. All his feelings rushed to him like a lightning bolt. He had so much to say, so much to express and all the more to show yet the only words that came out of his mouth was a faintly audible, "I love you."_

 _He wasn't wrong. Love really is a short word. Even so, his feelings seem to have gotten across. She got the message clearly. It's evident by how much she has reddened and how long she has been hiding behind that tree._

 _All he could do was laugh at her. Sure, his feelings weren't replied to in the way he wanted them to be, but somehow, being able to finally let his feelings out made him feel better._

 _He smiled at the blushing girl, "I guess love isn't as shallow of a word as I thought."_

* * *

 _ **Sorry if it wasn't that good. I've never really used Lapis as a character before. I really couldn't feel her character clearly. I managed somehow, though.**_


End file.
